Trevor Jackson
'Trevor Jackson '''was a contestant on Season 3 of ''XVoice. He was a part of Team James, but was stolen onto Team Jay during the Knockout Rounds. Trevor was eliminated in the Live Playoffs. He returned for Season 4, where he was a part of Team Foxy, but was stolen onto Team Xboy during the Knockout Rounds. He finished the competition in 2nd place. Background Trevor Howard Lawrence Jackson is an American singer, actor, songwriter, and dancer. He is best known for portraying Kevin Blake on Syfy original series Eureka, and for portraying Kris McDuffy on Disney Channel's television movie Let It Shine, as well as Kevin LaCroix on American Crime. Other notable appearances include Broadway musical The Lion King, where he played the Young Simba, and television guest star roles on both Cold Case and Harry's Law. In 2012, he won the Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Series. In 2012, Jackson signed with Atlantic Records continuing on to release his first single "Like We Grown" in February 2013. Due to demand for new music from his fans, Jackson collaborated with producers Eric Hudson, J.R. Rotem and The Underdogs, to create his EP, #NewThang. In September 2013, Jackson released the #NewThang EP. Jackson followed with his second single "Drop It", which was featured in McDonald’s Monopoly Campaign commercial. To promote the #NewThang EP, Jackson toured with fellow Atlantic Records artist Justine Skye in the High School Nation Tour. He also played in a few shows. In January 2014, Jackson released "New Thang" followed by a remix to his single "Drop It" featuring rapper B.o.B. In May, Jackson was featured on Diggy Simmons’ single "My Girl." Jackson is currently prepping his debut full-length album for release in summer 2015. Jackson released the album's first single, "Good Girl, Bad Girl", on June 3, 2014. On July 22, 2014, Jackson posted a lyric video to a track with Kirko Bangz on his official YouTube channel titled "Me Likey" four days before its iTunes release. On August 3, 2014, Jackson partnered with fellow Atlantic Records artist Diggy Simmons on the "Who Else But Us" tour. Jackson premiered the video for "I'll Be Who You Love (This Christmas)" on Rap-Up on December 3. Jackson followed with a new single, "Know Your Name", featuring Sage The Gemini on December 15. Jackson recently appeared as a guest on VINE and vocalist LianeV's new single "Keep Playin". In early August, Jackson released the tracks on his YouTube channel and SoundCloud for stream with a visual for the song "Simple As This". On August 28, 2015, Jackson released the In My Feelings project on iTunes. In September he released the music video for his song "Bang Bang", which features Kevin Gates. On December 3, 2015, Jackson released a video of "Like I Do" from In My Feelings on Billboard. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trevor_Jackson_(performer) Season 3 Blind Audition For Trevor Jackson's audition in Episode 301, he sang his song, "Here I Come". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all turned their chairs. Trevor chose to be on Team James. Season 3 Battle Rounds Season 3 Knockout Rounds Season 3 Live Playoffs Season 4 Blind Audition Season 4 Battle Rounds Season 4 Knockout Rounds Season 4 Live Playoffs Season 4 Top 15 Season 4 Top 10 Season 4 Semifinals Season 4 Finals Trivia *Trevor was the first 4-chair turn of Season 3, and was Pennies' first ever turn. *He is the first returning artist to have made the Live Playoffs in his first season. *He is the only act to have been on 4 different teams: the only coach he hasn’t been with is Danger. Category:Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 3 Artists Category:Season 3 Male Artists Category:Indiana Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 3 Accepted Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S3) Category:4 Chair Turns Category:Top 32 Category:Season 3 Top 32 Category:Season 3 Stolen Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S3) Category:Live Playoffs (S3) Category:Artists in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 4 Artists Category:Season 4 Male Artists Category:Season 4 Accepted Artists Category:Team Foxy Category:Team Foxy (S4) Category:Top 30 Category:Season 4 Top 30 Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S4) Category:Stolen Artists Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S4) Category:Top 15 Category:Season 4 Top 15 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 4 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 4 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 4 Finalists Category:2nd Place